Every Rose has its Thorn
by Mountainsandhounds
Summary: Life has never been easy for Clara Baratheon, ever since her parents divorced there was always a strain on her relationship with her family. Which is why she chose to move away, to the City of kewood. It was huge, with endless parks, huge shopping areas and plenty of opportunities for a career. But her whole life is tuned upside down, when she meets Detective Gregor Clegane.
1. Chapter 1 - CLARA

**A/N: This is not my first fanfiction, I have just taken a break from writing and have decided to now return. I would like to point out, that Clara is my creation and my own imagination. Also, in this fanfiction, Sandor and Gregor get along! Sandor got his burn from a house fire. Sandor, Gregor, Clara and Sansa are my main characters for this fanfiction!**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **WARNING: Sexual Content is featured in this fanfiction, also I suffer from Dyslexia where my grammar is poor. So apologies for that!**

 **Chapters will also be written in different POV.**

* * *

Everything is different in the city, the buildings are larger and the air is thicker. It's not like the country.., where I use to live until my parents got a divorce. I left everything behind, my friends, my family and my life. But this was a better choice. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, letting a sigh escape my lips. I had always looked so different from my mother's side of the family, they all had golden hair, perfect skin and the perfect weight. I stood around 5'6ft and my weight wasn't perfect, I didn't have a flat stomach like my mother and Myrcella, I had curves on my hips and my breasts were larger then both women on my mother's side. My hair was a dark chocolate brown colour, nearly black which I had inherited from my father, my eyes were a hazel colour, which a dark chocolate rim around the outside. My skin was pale, making my hair and eyes stand out more. My nose was small, and the tip was turned up slightly at the end, my lips were in the shape of a bow, and were a natural soft pink colour.

I looked away from the mirror, having enough of my reflection. I turned to my bed, where my folded clothes lay, ready for my first day in work. I let a small smile grace my lips, if there was anything I loved it was Ancient History, which was exactly what I had landed a job in, teaching it to the students in the local University. I picked up my clothes in my hand, gently tucking them under my arm, while I headed for the bathroom.

It was time to get ready for work.

* * *

Locking my front door, I jiggled the handle a few times, just to confirm it was really locked. I quickly shoved my keys into my large shoulder bag, before making my way down my path, my heels clicking on the pavement. I was glad I wore tights under my skirt, as the wind was a bit chilly, I pulled my coat tighter against my body, shielding my skin from the cold. My feet were already starting to ache in my heels, causing me to let a sigh escape my lips. I knew I should of worn flats!

* * *

Lunch time was a welcome break, I was standing throughout most of my lectures and my feet were killing, it felt like I had been walking on nails. The staff room was basically empty, except for a few older professors, who were keeping to themselves, which I preferred anyway. "Mind if I join you? I hate sitting by those old gasbags." A female voice spoke softly, causing me to turn towards the voice. She was young like me, and also very beautiful. She was about the same height as me, her frame was slender and her skin was pale. She had dark red hair, which was pulled back of her face in a messy bobble, her eyes were a bright blue, seeming to sparkle from any light that hit them. She wore a dark grey pencil shirt, with a white blouse, she had flats on her feet.

"Of course," I told her, gesturing the seat which she took gratefully, a sigh escaping her lips when her bottom hit the leather of the seat. "I don't know about you, but my back is killing." She told me, causing me to smile softly towards her. "My back is killing and I feel like I've been walking on nails," I informed her, showing her my shoes which caused her to grin at me. "Ah, everyone's first mistake when they have their first day," she joked, causing me to laugh softly.

"I'm Sansa Stark by the way, I teach Biology." She told me, holding out her hand for me to gently shake. "Clara Baratheon, I teach Ancient History." I told her, causing her to nod her head slightly. "How long have you been in the city?" She asked me, causing me to smile at her. "Only a couple of weeks, I'm thankful to be away from my family." I told her, watching her as she looked slightly confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all of my family but all they do is argue. I have a few family who are in the city, but I've always gotten along with them the most." I told her, causing her to smile. "Most of my family are in the city, my parents,most of my siblings and my uncle and cousin." She paused for a moment, "my parents are owners of Stark Industry, they're lawyers, my brother Robb works with them, along with my Uncle Benjen and my cousin Jon." She inhaled a deep breath, "my brother Bran moved to Alaska with his partner Meera, their explorers. Then there is Arya, she lives with her boyfriend Jaqen, their both police officers. Then there is the youngest Rickon, he's currently in college studying sports..., he wants to become a personal trainer." She told me, causing me to grin at her.

"My family is huge, in the city though I have my Uncle Jaime who lives with my Aunt Brienne, my uncle is a fireman and my Aunt is a nurse. Then there is my Uncle Tyrion, he works in a bank. My cousin Shireen goes to college, she is studying Animal Care, she wants to become a vet. Her father died last year, so she lives with my Uncle Renly's boyfriend, Loras. He's a police officer, he probably knows your sister and her partner." I told her.

"I think I know Loras, he has a younger sister, Margaery isn't it?" She asked me, causing me to groan. "Yeah, I hate the bitch. She dates my little brother Tommen, but she's so manipulative." I told her, causing Sansa to smile at me, "I've met her once, she does seem full of herself..., you have siblings?" She asked me, causing me to nod my head. "Three of them, I'm the oldest though, then there's Joffrey, he's a spoilt little brat, me and him never got along. Then there is Myrcella, she's moved to Spain though, to be with her fiancée, Trystane Martell, he's a famous singer over there, then of course, we have Tommen. He's the youngest and has just opened his own business." I told her, causing her to grin at me.

"We should head out and have a drink tonight, it's nice to actually get along with someone in this University, what says you?" She asked me, causing me to grin.

"Yeah, I'm up for anything."

* * *

Sorry first chapter is so short, promise they get longer!


	2. Chapter 2 - SANDOR

The wind was cold, the bitterness biting at my skin every time it hit my exposed face. "I wish I kept my freaking hair down," I told Gregor who was walking beside me, rubbing his hands together, even though he was wearing gloves. "You should buy a hat," he told me, causing me to roll my eyes, we had this argument every time winter hit the city. Gregor was all about hats and gloves, while I just preferred to have a hood up.., but I had even forgotten my coat with the hood attached. "How many times do we have to go through this?" I asked him, causing him to smirk at me before he opened the door to the bar, holding it opened while I hurried inside, Gregor right behind me.

Once inside, I turned to Gregor who pulled his hat and gloves off, shoving them in his coat pocket. The bar was large, most tables were taken from couples, or friends who were having an evening drink. A few of the corner booths were still free, which were the seats which me and Gregor both preferred to sit in, mainly so I could keep my burned face from the light, it always looked worse in the light.

"Evening boys!" Joel spoke from the bar, causing both me and Gregor to smile towards him. "Evening Joel, keeping warm?" I asked him, causing a chuckle to escape his lips. "Want me to take your coats out the back, could put them on the heating for you." He offered us, which caused us to nod gratefully at him. I pulled my coat off, passing it over the bar to him. I was wearing simple clothes, slim-fitted jeans which were snug around my hips with my plain black shoes, I had a dark green buttoned up shirt on, where the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows, showing off my muscular tanned forearms. My chocolate brown hair was pulled back of my face, in a messy bobble, just keeping it from my burn, it always seemed to hurt more in the cold.

Gregor always looked completely different to me, well he didn't have a burn on his face. His hair was short, so short it almost looked like he was bald. He had stubble framing his face perfectly, it was neatly trimmed. Gregor was much more taller than me, I only stood at 6'6ft and Gregor was standing at 6'9ft, we were both built like tanks, but Gregor was much more muscular than me.., but I was probably more defined then him. We both had lightly tanned skin, and the same dark grey smoky coloured eyes. He was wearing black slim-fitted jeans like me, which were also snug around his hips and being held up with a leather belt. He wore motorcycle boots and a blood red muscle top, which was tight against his torso, outlining his muscles, it also shown off the tattoos he had running down his arms.

"Usual boys?" Joel asked us, coming back out from the back after putting our coats on the heating. "Yes please!" Gregor asked, pulling the money out of his leather wallet. It didn't take long before Joel had handed us our drinks, letting us make our way to a corner booth. I took a seat, so I was in the dark most, Gregor taking a seat in front of me. "How's work?" He asked me, causing me to shrug my shoulders. "Same old, I have to put drunks on their asses if they cause to much trouble," I told him, causing him to chuckle before shaking his head. I worked in a local nightclub, as a bouncer.., it was mainly boring, except from the few drunks that often tried to cause trouble.

"What about you?" I asked him, taking a sip from my beer before placing the glass back onto the table. "You know I can't tell you about the station," he told me causing me to smirk at you. "I know, it's always worth a try though," I told him causing him to laugh before he took a sip from his own drink, leaning back in his chair. "Hows the love life?" I asked him, causing a loud laugh to escape his mouth. "Sandor, I haven't had a love life for the last year," he told me, causing me to snort with laughter. "Me and you both," I told him, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"Hey honey!" A woman with dark chocolate brown hair suddenly shouted, wrapping her arms around Gregor before pushing her own lips against his quickly, I felt my eyes widen as did Gregor's. "Please go along with it, these two guys keep hitting on us," she whispered urgently, causing me to suddenly noticed the red headed woman behind her, who shot me a soft smile. I glanced to Gregor who quickly looked behind him, noticing Meryn Trant and Theon Greyjoy, they were watching us with interested eyes.

"Of course, sit down." He whispered quickly, causing the dark haired girl to smile gratefully at him before taking a seat beside him. She was attractive, her dark hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose waves, she wore no make-up, but her eyes were a hazel colour, with a strange chocolate brown outline. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a tightly fitted white top, which had thin straps, she had a jacket folded on her lap.

"Mind if I sit?" The red headed woman asked, causing me to look towards her, I felt my throat go dry. She was stunning, she had flawless pale skin, which made her bright blue eyes stand out even more. Her dark red hair was pulled off her face, in a complicated bobble, she was wearing a black vest top, with blue denim jeans, with black boots. "Of course," I quickly spoke, moving over so she could move in the seat beside me, she shot me a grateful look.

"I guess we owe you our names," the dark haired woman spoke, causing Gregor to chuckle before nodding his head. "I'm Clara Baratheon, I teach Ancient History in the university," She told us, causing Gregor to look slightly shocked, I couldn't blame him.., she didn't look like a history type. "I'm Sansa Stark, I teach Biology in the University," the red headed woman told us, causing me to turn towards her shooting her a soft smile.

"I'm Gregor Clegane, I'm a detective in the local police station." He introduced himself, causing Clara to grin at him, showing off pearly white teeth. "I'm Sandor Clegane, I'm Gregor's younger brother, I'm a bouncer." I told them, shrugging my shoulders, Sansa smiled at me, taking a sip from her glass of cola. She seemed more shy then her friend. "Do you both live together?" Clara suddenly asked, causing us both to shake our head. "No, we live a couple of doors down from each other," I told her, causing her to nod her head before taking a sip from her glass, it looked like lemonade but I couldn't be sure.

"What are you drinking?" I suddenly asked, causing her to smirk at me. "Vodka," she told us, causing Gregor to grin at her. "Cheers," he told her, holding his pint glass for her, so she hit her own glass against it, both of them taking a swig.

"I bet you they both get drunk," Sansa told me, causing me to snort in laughter.

She was probably right.


	3. Chapter 3 - SANSA

The bar was warm, or it could just be the fact that I was sat next to one of the best looking men I have ever seen. I noticed the burn on his face, but chose not to say anything. It was none of my business after all. "They seem to be getting on alright," I pointed out to him, glancing at Clara and Gregor who had gotten cosy. Their seats were closer together, with Gregor's arm around the back of her chair, he was whispering in her ear, causing her to giggle, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's probably because they've both been drinking," Sandor told me, nodding towards the table which was now full of empty glasses, most of them were Gregor's and Clara's.

"That's probably true." I laughed, looking at him with a shy smile. He smirked at me before looking out of the bar's window, the sky was now dark and small flakes of snow were falling. "It's getting late," I said softly, looking towards Sandor who was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. "I can walk you home if you like," he offered, causing me to smile gratefully at him. "Oh yes please, I hate walking in the snow." I told him, pushing myself to my feet, Sandor doing the same.

Gregor and Clara hadn't even noticed we had stood up, their gazes fixed on each other.

"Were heading off, you two coming?" Sandor asked, causing Gregor to finally drag his gaze away from Clara, he shook his head. "I'm gonna stay a bit later, what about you Clara?" He asked her, causing her to grin at him. "I could stay," she said softly, turning to me with a soft smile. "I'll see you in work tomorrow Sansa," she said softly, causing me to nod my head before heading to the bar with Sandor. The bartender had disappeared into the back, before returning with a coat hooked over his arm. "Here you are Sandor," he said politely, handing over the coat, so Sandor quickly chucked his coat on, zipping it up.

He headed towards the door, holding it open for me.

* * *

The wind was still cold, the snow was causing my cheeks to gain a rosy colour, causing me to pull my hat down further. "I hope the snow doesn't settle," I said softly, causing Sandor to smile towards me before nodding his head in agreement. "My burn is always more painful in the cold, the snow will just make it worse," he said softly, causing me to look towards him, that was the first time he spoke about his burn, since me and Clara had joined their table.

"How did you get it?" I suddenly asked, causing him to suddenly stop in his tracks, causing me to quickly look back towards him. I felt my stomach drop, I knew my curiosity would get the better of me. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me." I said softly when he started walking again, a blank look on his face, but his eyes were narrowed, as if he was thinking. "No, it's ok.., you just caught me of guard." He said softly, shooting me a small smile.

"I've had them since I was six," he said softly, pausing for a moment. "Gregor was eleven and my sister was fifteen." He turned towards me, a sad smile on his face. "My parents were arguing in their bedroom, which caused both me and Gregor to wake up, our father was threatening to leave and our mother wanted a divorce, they settled down the argument after around ten minutes, which caused me and Gregor to go back to sleep." He told me, pausing for another moment.

"We woke up again, it was probably around one in the morning, the fire alarms were going off and my sister was screaming. My mother was crying in the room next door and my father was shouting. He was telling them that if he couldn't have us, no one could." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "He started screaming, that we were all going to burn, that he would kill us all. That's when Gregor jumped down from his bunk bed and picked me up over his shoulder." He paused once again, "even for a eleven year old, Gregor was still big and I was terrified, I wouldn't move so he had no choice but to carry me." He turned to me.

"He was carrying me past my parent's room, the door was shut and we could hear my father inside, screaming at my mother. My sister had also stopped screaming, there were flames all over, the right side of the stair case was the only part not covered in flames, except for a narrow path leading to the front door." He inhaled a deep breath, "we were down around two steps before my parents door open, my father looked like a crazy man, his hair was sticking up at all ends, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. He ran for Gregor, and grabbed me by my hair. It caused Gregor to trip, falling down the stairs, he didn't let go though, so my hair basically ripped out and I fell with Gregor down the stairs." He paused once again, "I fell into the fire, my left side burned and my hair fell back, it only started growing a couple of years ago. I was screaming, the pain was bad, but the smell was worse. Gregor had fell into the fire on his back, he has a bad burn where his pajamas had burned onto his skin. He pulled me from the fire and raced outside."

Sandor looked towards me, a sad smile on his face. "He didn't stop running until we were in the park, he chucked us both in the pond." Sandor let a sigh escape his lips, "the police came but my house was basically burnt down and my father, sister and mother were all dead. We were forced to live with our grandfather, until we moved to , life is better in the city." He finished off, I felt my throat fill with disgust. How could someone do something so cruel? Especially to their own child.

"Sandor, I'm so sorry." I said softly, causing him to turn to me. He shrugged his shoulder, turning towards me. "It's alright, it happened 24 years ago. I'm over it." He told me, causing my eyes to widen. "You're 30?" I asked him shock, causing him to laugh. "Yeah, Gregor is 35," he told me, causing me to shake my head, a small smile on my face. "You can't be that old though, neither can Clara for that thought," he told me, causing me to grin at him. "Clara is 27, I'm 25" I told him, causing him to look at me in shock.

"You both look younger," he complimented me.

"You sweet talker."


	4. Chapter 4 - GREGOR

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

I didn't know how we got in this position, I had invited her back from the bar for a few more drinks. Now she was sitting next to me on my bed, biting her lower lip between her bottom teeth. I could still feel the alcohol in my system, the room was swaying slightly and everything seemed easier to do. She was easy on the eyes too, but she had been before I started drinking. Her hair was still hanging over her shoulders, but slightly ruffled from the wind, her top was still tight against her torso, outlining her breasts, causing my cock to twitch in my jeans.

She was a fine looking woman.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She teased, a cocky smile on her face. Her words were still slurred, she had drunk more then me.

"I know, but I just don't give a damn." I told her watching her as she smirked at me, she had kicked her boots of downstairs, pushing herself to her knees, running her hands through her hair, lifting her top up slightly, so I could see smooth pale skin.

"Are you teasing me?" I asked, grinning at her, as my eyes focused on the pale skin.

"Shut up and kiss me," she demanded, suddenly launching herself at me.

I kissed her roughly, my lips fighting against her own for dominance, I forced my tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan deep in her throat. Her hands were clenching my top, pushing herself closer to me. I grabbed her hips, letting my thumbs play with the smooth skin under the material of her top. She was returning the kiss, her tongue gently licking my lips as her teeth nipped playfully, causing me to groan deep in my throat.

Her fingers grabbed at my shoulders, as she adjusted her legs, so she was straddling me. Her woman's place pressed against my cock, which was now hard within my jeans. She moved her hips softly, gently bucking them against me.

I bucked in response.

She moaned in response, my hands gripping her waist harder as I kept bucking against her roughly, my arousal aching to get inside of her. Her fingers were digging into my shoulders, her head tilted back as soft moans escaped her lips. I tugged at her shirt, causing her to smirk at me before she lifted it of her, revealing a dark emerald green coloured bra, cupping her large breasts perfectly.

"Get this off," I whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to inhale a deep breath. "Or i'll rip it off," I tugged at her bra, smirking when she reached behind herself, pulling the bra from her body, chucking it somewhere behind her, landing on the floor somewhere. I took in her breasts, my dark grey eyes taking in every detail. The skin was still the smooth pale colour, except for her nipple, which was light pink, causing me to smirk.

She was perfect, in every fucking way.

Moving forward, I placed my mouth over her left nipple, causing her to moan softly, her back arching. The nub was stiff in my mouth, causing me to smirk before gently tracing the tip of my tongue, in the shape of a circle around it, my teeth gently grazing the sensitive nub. My fingers on my right hand, found her other breast, plucking the nipple between my fingers, gently pinching and twisting, causing her to moan loudly.

She was bucking against me, her hands tugging on the belt to my jeans. "Off, off, off," she started to chant, her breaths coming in quick pants.

I chuckled low in my throat, moving her of me, so I could push myself to my feet. She was laying down on the bed, watching me with hungry eyes as I pulled my top over my head, showing off my muscular body. I slowly unbuttoned my jeans, drawing the zipper down slowly, before pushing my boxers of with my jeans, kicking them somewhere on the floor.

I watched her reaction, her eyes were slightly wide as she took in my arousal. I'm not trying to brag, but everything about me is big.

She slowly started to crawl towards me, before hooking her legs of the bed, so she was in a sitting position. Her hand gently wrapped around the base of my cock, causing a deep groan to escape my lips. Clara looked up at me, a smirk on her face as she slowly moved forward, the tip of her tongue gently touching the tip of my cock, licking the pre-come up. I kept my eyes on her, not wanting to miss a thing.

She glanced back up at me, before opening her mouth, gently wrapping her lips around the head of my cock, her hand gently squeezing the base. "Oh fuck," I moaned softly, tilting my head back from the pleasure. Her mouth was warm, causing me to grit my teeth from the pleasure.

She kept bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of my cock into her mouth, I could feel her tongue stroking my cock, every time she moved her mouth up, "fuck, your mouth feels so good," I moaned out through gritted teeth.

She chuckled softly, causing my cock to vibrate in her mouth, my hips jerked, slowly sliding my cock in and out of her mouth. My right hand was tangled in her hair, moving her head harder and faster against my cock. I could feel my balls tightening.., I was close.

"I'm gonna come, down your throat..," I gritted out, causing her to moan deep in her own throat, which just sent more vibrations through my body. It didn't take her long, only another minute or two and I felt it. My release sliding down her throat, causing her to moan softly, as her throat worked., taking it all.

She slowly pulled off me, leaning back on the bed as she smirked at me.

I took in her body, her jeans were still on, I would have to change that.

"Your turn," I suddenly announced, gripping the waist of her jeans, before ripping them down, taking her underwear with them, causing her to gasp in shock, as the cold air hit her body.

I flatten myself between her soft thighs, skimming my hands gently up them, spreading her legs wide. I felt my cock quickly start to harden at the sight.., she's so fucking wet, I can see the glisten of the moisture on her folds. I feel a growl low and deep in the back of my throat. My hands find her hips, holding them down before I roughly run my tongue over her folds, I growl again when Clara's hands dart down to the top of my head, holding me in place as a moan escapes her lips.

It gets rough fast, I spread her folds open with my thumbs, before licking over them hard. Clara's whining and bucking against my face, as my tongue moves roughly through her folds, sucking on her clit until Clara gasps and tries to push my head away from how sensitive she's feeling. I break away for a couple of seconds, before licking over her clit, hard and fast. I press three fingers inside of her in one go, a groan escaping both of our lips when they slip inside easily.., she's so fucking wet. I curl my fingers, scraping them over her g-spot, loving the high moan that escapes her lips.

"Can you take more fingers?" I ask, licking hard over her clit, lightly nudging it with my teeth. She moans and nods her head, spreading her legs even wider. "Please," she moans softly, causing me to grin.

I slowly slide my little finger inside of her, causing her to moan and buck her hips against me. I gently plant a hand on her stomach, holding her down while I move my fingers inside of her. My fingers are large by anyone's standards, the last thing I want to do is hurt her.

My cock was now fully hard, just waiting to be inside of her. I shift, rubbing my thumb over her clit, hard and fast.., making sure she stays wet. Suddenly a loud moan escapes her lips, her entrance tightening around my hand as she jerks in small motions, her eyes closed in pleasure. I gently ease my fingers out of her, wiping my hands on the cover, she is flushed, her pale skin is glistening with sweat and she is breathing heavily.

She looks even more beautiful.

I lean back on my knees, kneeling between her open legs. Gripping my cock by the base, I gently place the head by her entrance, slowly pushing it inside of her. She moaned softly, her back arching from how sensitive she was. I stopped once I was fully inside of her, closing my eyes to concentrate on not coming, in two seconds.., she was so freaking tight. I slowly moved back, causing a loud moan to escape her lips when I suddenly thrust deeply inside of her. Her fists clenching the bedding, her legs wrapped around my hips, locking me in place as I re-entered her, gradually building up speed.

Fuck, I wasn't going to last long, she was so fucking tight.

I grunted, pushing my cock deeper inside of her, moving faster. I could feel her walls convulsing and constricting around my cock. My hands made my way to her bottom, gripping it and tilting her body slightly, so I could pump quicker into her, but also hit the right spot.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her walls started getting tighter. "Fuck.., I'm close" she moaned out, arching her back as her hips desperately met mine a quick and rough rhythm.

Then it happened, a loud moan escaped her lips, her body twitching from the power of her orgasm, and her walls clenching around my cock. I felt a roar escape from my lips with my own release, my body shuddering, from the power of my climax.


	5. Chapter 5 - CLARA

The first thing I noticed was my head was thumping and there was an arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes suddenly snapped open, there was an arm around my waist! I squinted my eyes from how bright the sun was, shining through the windows. I slowly turned on the large comfortable bed, trying not to wake the man beside me. I felt my eyes widen, it was Gregor from last night..., and he was very naked. The blanket was low on his hips, showing of the V shape leading to his manhood, his chest was on show, showing off remarkable muscles and tattoos that decorated his arms.

He looked so peaceful when he slept.

There was no denying, I found him attractive from the moment I set my eyes on him. He seemed mysterious..., and dangerous. I can't remember much from last night, just flashes.., his head between my legs, us having sex..., and also a mind blowing orgasm. He was probably as drunk as me, which meant when he woke up..., he would remember the mistake he made in bedding me. I slowly slipped from his bed, his arm gently hitting the mattress. He groaned, shuffling slightly before turning on his side.

I took in his room.

It was huge, his bed was pushed up on the bed, between two large windows, which had the curtains pulled back. He had a chest of drawers next to the door and a wardrobe beside his chest of drawers. Clothes were scattered around the floor, mainly mine that I wore last night, and his own. I inhaled a deep breath before quickly pulling my clothes on. I noticed a pad of paper on his bedside table, with a pen. I bit my bottom lip.

I shouldn't.

But I couldn't help it, I quickly scribbled a note, not sure whether he would reply or not. But everything is worth a shot.

 _'Gregor,_

 _I had loads of fun last night, but I'm alright if you would rather forget it!_

 _If you want to contact me, you can find me on facebook under Clara Baratheon.., or you could probably find my mobile.., you are a detective after all! :)_

 _Have a good sleep,_

 _Clara Baratheon_

 _x'_

I eyed the note before nodding in approval.

I quickly vacated the room, slowly shutting the door behind me, so it didn't slam. I sneaked down the stairs, managing to not make one creak. Thankfully he had left his front door keys in the door, which gave me access to unlock it and make my escape.

Which I did.

* * *

Thankfully the snow had melted and the sun was blaring down, but it was still freezing cold, causing me to pull my jacket tighter around my body. It was still early, which meant the streets were empty, and I could head home and have a shower. In the distance, I could hear a front door open, before closing, I hurried forward, keeping my eyes fixed in front of me, I just wanted to go home and have a nice warm shower.., or a bath.

"Clara?" A male voice suddenly asked from a front garden, causing my eyes to widen as I recognized the voice. I quickly turned, to find Sandor Clegane watching me, with a curious look on his face. His hair was messy and hanging beside his face, he wore grey sweat pants, with a loose white top.., he also had slippers on his feet. "Morning Sandor!" I said politely, shooting him a soft smile.

"I didn't know you lived on this street," he told me, causing me to blush slightly. "Er.., I don't" I admitted, causing him to frown.

"Then why would you be on this stre..," he suddenly broke of, his eyes widening with realization.

"Oh well, it's nice to see you. Need a lift home?" He asked, gesturing his car, which was parked in his drive. I softly shook my head, "no thanks Sandor, the fresh air will do me good." I told him, causing him to laugh in agreement.

"It should do, well, I'll see you later!" He said politely before heading back into his small house, shutting the door behind him.

I let my breath slowly exhale, before I carried on making my way home.


	6. Chapter 6 - SANDOR

It had been an hour since I last saw Clara.., which was a strange encounter. Especially with the fact, I'm 99% sure she had sex with my older brother.., which is an image I don't want in my head. I shook my head, before sipping the cup of coffee I had in my hand. I had gotten dressed around about half an hour ago, wearing slim-fitted jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt, the sleeves once again rolled up to my elbows.

I had tried ringing Gregor, but it went straight to voicemail, telling me he was still fast asleep and his phone was turned off. I've been trying to convince myself that I didn't need to go over to his house.., I didn't need him to brag about the sex he had.., not that I'm jealous that the big bastard got laid. If i'm being honest I've been thinking of Sansa non-stop, the beautiful red head from last night. We had swapped numbers, and she didn't live to far from me, just around the corner which was nice.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, alerting me that I had a text message.

 **'Morning, have you heard from Clara? I haven't heard from her since last night. Sansa x'**

I couldn't stop the small snort escape my lips, a smirk gracing my lips.

 _'She's alright, I saw her earlier.., heading back from Gregor's.., I think she stayed the night x'_

 **'The dirty stop out :P I will have to get details later on when were in work, I'll speak to you later x'**

' _Agreed! LOL, I'll speak to you later then x'_

I quickly locked my phone, before shoving it back into my pocket.

I had made up my mind.

I was going to see my older brother.

* * *

The front door was already open, which showed me that Clara must of unlocked it when she left. Closing the door behind me, there was no movement in the house, the television was turned off and his jacket was thrown on the floor, next to his motorcycle boots. A smirk graced my lips, the frisky bastard! I slowly kicked of my sneakers, hanging my coat on the banister before I slowly made my way up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as I can as a 6'6ft man could be. His bedroom door was shut, which caused me to shake my head.

He was still fast asleep.

I slowly pushed open the bedroom door, the room was bright, which meant he must of left the curtains open last night. His clothes were still scattered across the room, I turned to Gregor who was still fast asleep in his bed. He was on the right side of the bed, his right arm hanging of the side. The blanket was twisted around his hips, thankfully covering his manhood. His face was peaceful, which showed it must of been the best night sleep he had in a while, a soft snore escaped his lips.

I slowly made my way towards him, watching him sleep peacefully for a long moment before I inhaled a deep breath.

"GREGOR!" I suddenly shouted, causing him to jump before he shot up in a sitting position, instantly groaning loudly before he grabbed his head in his hands, shaking his head. "What the hell Sandor?" He growled, rubbing his eyes before he slowly looked towards me, a frown on his face.

"Good night?" I asked him, fighting the cocky smirk of my face as he glared at me. I saw him frown even more, as if he was trying to remember. Then I saw it, his eyes widen in realization, "oh shit," he mumbled before quickly pushing himself of the bed, groaning as he did so. "I got a banging headache," he grumbled before pulling on a pair of clean boxers, rubbing his forehead as he turned towards me.

"So, got Clara's number?" I asked, causing him to frown at me. "What.., wait, how the fuck do you know I had sex with Clara?" He asked me, causing me to smirk at him. "Well, sweet brother, that will be one of life's greatest mysteries." I teased, causing him to growl before sitting on the end of his bed, shaking his head. "I'm joking, I saw her this morning," I informed him causing him to smile slightly at me.

"What do you think of her?" I asked, leaning against the doorway, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, she's lovely, fine looking too," He told me, causing me to think of Sansa. She was beautiful and had a wonderful personality.., well from what I saw of her.

"What about the red head?" He suddenly asked, causing me to look at him in shock.., he remembered Sansa?

"You mean Sansa? " I paused for a moment, before thinking of her once again.

"We swapped numbers," I informed him, causing him to smirk at me. I glanced around his room, before my eyes fell upon his bedside table, frowning at a piece of folded paper, the blue pen placed on top of it, holding it in place.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding towards the folded piece of paper on the bedside table. Gregor frowned before turning to the paper. "Probably some note I made, it's probably junk." He said softly, before making his way to the paper, picking it up in his hand. He screwed it into a ball, before throwing it into his bin, without reading it.

"Anyway, haven't you got work?" I suddenly asked Gregor, causing him to look at his alarm clock.

"Fuck!" He shouted before scrambling for the bathroom, my laughter following him down the hallway.


End file.
